


无聊

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 人口买卖有, 很短, 旻菲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 5





	无聊

和人相爱好像是一件很无聊的事，李旻浩不止一次这样想。

人们为了相爱而伪装而试探，故作聪明又渴求奇迹，最后都变成爱的傀儡，每一步都迈向未知的结局。这两个双向的字，就像沾了蜜的烛火，诱着人心甘情愿在此折腰。听起来波澜壮阔，其实一切都很无聊。

爱很有趣，相爱很无聊。

李旻浩买了一个金发男人。或者说，金发男孩。他不清楚人的年纪，他压根没空去问。他让男孩脱了衣服，跪在他脚边，咬他。男孩便伏下身子，脸颊轻轻贴近他的脚背，温热之余落下一个吻，以及一个湿润的牙印。

第一次有人这样咬他。像蹒跚的小猫用牙齿探索世界，还未学习咀嚼，便处处留下属于自己的痕迹。

李旻浩不相信风月场里送得出这样一只雏鸟。他买他只是为了痛快，看着纯真的眼睛盈满水光，涨红了脸也叫不出一声「主人」，他觉得有趣。因为他知道这一切都是铺垫，一切都卸下都拆解之后，在裸露中堂堂登场的，才是高潮。

他期待男孩骄矜地解开他、含住他，假装处处生疏地吮吸、挑逗，甚至有心无意地弄疼他，最后垂着头噙着泪，欲迎还拒地道一声歉意。这样他就可以配合着撒下宽恕，用双唇解读每一处暗语，一寸又一寸，探进幽闭深处，再肆意掠夺本就属于他的每一次律动。

而不是现在这样。

男孩依然温顺地伏着，鼻息微微掠过皮肤，缓慢而平和地等待着下一次动作。他不抬头，谁也看不见他的表情。李旻浩盯着金发中央小小的发旋，过了好一会儿才开口问，「多大了？」

「刚刚20岁。」刻意捏着嗓音，决心做出一副乖巧玲珑的模样，任谁听都是一副拙劣假象。

「宝贝，用你自己的声音说话。」像抱婴儿一样，一只手臂斜着揽过后背，稍稍用力带起，另一只手托着两瓣浑圆，忽轻忽重地压迫着。男孩被带向指示的源头，胸口和皮带的金属扣相印，微小的战栗荡漾开来，但他无处可躲。

「刚刚20岁。」男孩仰着头，下巴抵在李旻浩衬衫的纽扣上，费力地吐着字。这是男孩的声音，像冬日凛风间夹带的雪，粗糙地撕裂空气，又急匆匆地赶着下坠。

李旻浩注意到男孩脸上的雀斑。他低下头，鼻尖靠近了泛红的脸颊。「上帝吻过你吗，宝贝？」他听见这样几个字，在自己唇边打着转。「你也被他抛弃了吗？」鼻尖上某一点，在小小的领地上漫游着、勾勒着，行走过的区域都被烧灼滚烫。

李旻浩开始舔他，像猫舔舐幼崽般，一次次舔舐过男孩眼底细碎的吻痕，连带着双唇也给染得剔透，娇得艳得好像背离了世间一切清白。男孩闭着眼睛，却不像陷入了桎梏。他不反抗，也不迎合，只是静静地燃烧着。好像一片小小的落叶，在狂风暴雨中飘着荡着，等待着最终走向灰烬的余音。

一个吻轻轻滑向了男孩的喉结，连着微微刺痛的撕扯，在话语间展开。「宝贝，你得学着爱我。」玩味的空档引出分明的歧路，没有空闲相知和考验，随意地指向结局。不要恩怨是非，不要落下记忆，爱我便是。

「可是，什么是爱呢？」简单的，敬畏的，试探的，无瑕的一声，敲进谁心底。

「主人，教教我吧。」逃亡般软弱，却胜过千万句勒索。似春夜月光，蔓延在两副交织的躯体，于心跳与心跳间徒劳地刻画光阴。

-完-


End file.
